When the Beat Stops
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Maka Albarn is the world famous teenage singer of Shibusen record company with a dark past and a closed heart. Soul's the new teen heart throb of the same company and has taken an interest in the world famous singer. Can he open her heart to love once again, and can he help her heal from her past life she tries to forget happened? I don't own Soul Eater or Brand Name products.
1. Before and After

Heyy everyone! So I had this idea in my head for sometime now and I wanted to finally write it. This is a Soul Eater story about music, hurt, love, learning to trust with some other funny and crazy things!

* * *

**When the Beat Stops**

**_Ch.1 Before and_**_ **After**_

"How could you Spirit! I trusted you with my heart and soul. I gave you all my life, and me. I left everything for you! My friends, family, my home, and what do I get finding you at a bar with some slut in your arms and you drunk off your ass kissing on her. I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked her!"

"Kami calm the hell down. I didn't do anything with that whore! I love you baby, I didn't mean to kiss her I was drunk. It was my friends bachelor's party and she was a stripper someone ordered to come. It wasn't supposed to get that crazy."

"Do Not lie to me Spirit this isn't the first time I've caught you with these whores and I am sure it won't be the last."

"Kami, please this is the last time I swear. I'm sorry baby! Just please calm down."

CRASH

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PISSED AT YOU SPIRIT. YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME ALL THE TIME! THE ONLY REASON I STAY WITH YOU IS BECAUSE OF MAKA. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE…."

More plates and glasses were being thrown in every direction. Kami ran to her and Spirit's bedroom and she locked the door. Spirit was outside the door yelling for her to open it while Kami was inside the room crying herself to sleep.

In the bedroom a little ways down the hall. An 8 year old little girl lay on her bed, legs to her chest, holding her ears trying to block out the screaming but it wasn't very much help. She hated it when her mama and papa would fight it. Her mama would cry and her papa would try and get her mama to unlock the door so they could talk about it. They fought about everything and it made her feel horrible.

The little girl got up when the noise finally stopped. She wiped her emerald green eyes, put her ash blonde hair into two ponytails, got her pillow and walked to her brother's room next door. She opened the door and her brother woke up from the light in the hallway. He swiped his messy blue hair out of his eyes and moved over on his bed for her to climb in.

"Were they fighting again?" asked her brother

"Yeah. Mama said that the only reason she stays is because of me. What is she talking about Black*Star? I don't know what she means, where will she go? Will she take us too?"

"She's not going anywhere Maka. She just says that so dad will stop doing stupid stuff. Now come on get up on the bed so we can go to sleep. Everything will be fine when you wake up." Black*Star told his little sister.

She climbed up onto his bed and cuddled into his chest. He hugged her close and she started to cry into his chest. He rubbed her head and told her everything will be alright. She finally fell asleep and he kissed her forehead and fell into sleep as well.

Little did they know that their world would soon turn around completely.

* * *

**9 years later - Maka's POV**

I woke up on my bed and stretched. It had been a long night and I was beat. I got up and went to the small and only bathroom in the darn place. I got in the bath and took a quick shower. I got out, wrapped my towel around my body, and brushed my teeth.

Bang, Bang!

"Maka hurry up I have to piss!"

"Oh shut up Black*Star I'm coming out now." I shouted back at my brother.

I opened the door. My brother was in his dark blue and baby blue plaid pajama pants with no shirt on as usual.

He was 5 foot 11 and seemed to tower over me. He has bright blue spiky hair, and teal colored eyes. He was well built and very strong because all he seems to do is train. He was loud, obnoxious, and a jerk or asshole depending on my mood at the time, but he was also caring, loving, a sweetheart, and very protective when it came down to my well being and feelings because of what we went through together. Although he was beyond annoying, he was my older and only brother and I loved him to death even though I rarely told him that.

"Finally. I thought you would never come out." Black*Star said in a playful tone.

"What was that? Because I can always get dressed and do my hair if you'd like?" I said

"Nothing, Maka. Come on and get out I really have to pee and Marie is waiting to talk to you." He said.

"Oh ok then."

I made my way to my room and got dressed into a pair of tan shorts, a light pink tank top with music notes that went from the right shoulder down the left hip. I combed out my hair and put it into a loose side braid while still wet. Then put on my white beanie and flats. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself for a minute, looking at how much I have changed over the years.I still had my emerald green eyes and long ash blonde hair. I still looked the same as from when I was a child. I had lost the baby fat in my face and body however. My chest had finally filled out and I was a proud 36 C. I had a curvy hourglass figure and stood at 5 foot 7 inches tall. My stomach was flat and I had long dazzling legs. To say the least, I looked good.

I walked out into the little hallway, went to the fridge, and grabbed a yogurt and orange. I then proceeded with my mission into our living area and sat down across from Marie.

"You wanted to talk to me Marie?"

"Yes, Maka. It seems that we will arrive in Houston earlier than planned. So you and Black*Star will have time to explore the city." She told me with her warm smile.

Marie was an amazing person. She had beautiful caramel eyes and long blonde hair. She was 27 and had an hour glass figure with flawless lightly tanned skin. To put it in simple terms she was gorgeous, but she didn't believe so. She had been in a long relationship with a man named Joe and was supposed to get married, but he past away two months before they got to officially tie the knot. He was in a car accident and was rushed to the hospital, but but hadn't made it in time. She still wore her engagement ring on a silver chain around her neck. She was a very caring person and had a heart of gold.

She was like a mother to me, my mama had left me and Black*Star with papa when I turned 9 and we hadn't heard from her since. Papa used to abuse me and Black*Star. He was as devastated as we were when she left, so he began to drink more than ever.

It had gotten to the point where he couldn't function without being completely wasted. About a month before the anniversary of mama leaving us he had gotten so drunk he couldn't walk straight. He came into the house and looked at me and said that I reminded him of mama since I look so much like her and threw his bottle of liquor at my head, causing me to go unconscious from the impact.

Marie is so much more to me and Black*Star than she thinks she is, and I think she knows that. She found us and took us in. She looked after us and gave us anything we needed and more. She was our mom, basically, and she loved us unconditionally.

I gave her a quizzical look "How much time are we talking here Marie?"

"About 4 hours." She answered me.

"Yay! Black*Star did you hear that? We get to explore Huston for 4 hours when we get there because we're ahead of schedule!" I screamed at him.

"YAHOO! NOW HOUSTON WILL KNOW WHO THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS! HAHAHAHA." He shouted from the bathroom.

"But before you two can go out we need to check into the hotel first and then get u dressed up so no one will notice you two." She said before we could get too excited.

"Oh alright Marie you win." I said as I walked back to my room. "I'll be in here reading if anyone needs me."

* * *

We finally arrived at the hotel in Houston, Texas at 4:00 p.m. It was huge to say the least. It had to be at least 30 stories tall. The building looked as if it was made of black glass. Unfortunately we had to enter from the back and go to our rooms using the 'Special Guest' elevator.

Whenever we stayed at a hotel Marie made sure and reserved the Penthouse so we could have our own rooms. Mostly so me and Black*Star won't argue about the beds and bathroom.

I went into my room to get my 'disguise'. They had put black temporary dye in my hair and gave me pretty blue colored contacts. I then put on black leggings with a white tunic and a thin black waist belt. I grabbed a pair of medium reddish brown boots that stopped just under my knees. I put my now black hair into a messy bun upon my head, applied some light tan eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and walked out of my room.

I walked into the living room to find Black*Star with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a black zip up vest over it and a pair of dark brown cargos with black vans on. He had his black ray bands in his hand. Now we really looked like brother and sister.

Marie was at the door with our debit cards and 'fake' id cards. It was hilarious. Me and Black*Star's fake names were Ashley and Dylan Morris we had them for 2 years now but it was still pretty funny.

"You got your phone Star?" I asked him.

"Yes, Maka I have my phone. Do you have yours?"

"Of course I have it. Since when have I ever left without it?"

We hailed a cab and it took us to the mall. We walked around the mall for an hour. That was when Star got hungry.

"Maka I'm starving we need to stop and get something to eat." He cried.

"Fine, Star let's go what do you want, because I want a salad right now."

"Yuck, how can you eat those? They're just made from leaves? Your almighty bro wants a meat lover's pizza."

"Ugh fine, let's go to the food court then Star."

Black*Star got his wish and devoured a whole medium sized meat lover's pizza. I had gotten a salad with grilled chicken, tomatoes, a little bit of red onion, black olives, spinach, radishes, banana peppers and some raspberry vinaigrette. It was yummy. It was about 5:30 so we were going to a store I had seen that had some pretty dresses and some nice outfits for Star.

"Why don't we head back about an hour before we're supposed to so we can get ready and practice before?Oh and Star? I'm starting to get bored with the shopping and stuff, plus I wanna call my friends before we head up there."

"The Almighty Black*Star does not need to practice, since I will soon surpass God…..but sure let's go to the hotel now since it's a little over a quarter to 7 anyways, plus I think we might have over done it on the shopping a bit."

I looked at my brother who was holding about 4 large shopping bags full of shoes and clothes. I then looked at my own hands and noticed that I was holding 8 huge shopping bags full of clothes, hair supplies, shoes, and accessories. I then looked back at him and laughed. Of course we overdid it! We always did if no one was around to monitor us on how much we spend.

* * *

We made it back to hotel with 5 minutes to spare from our 15 minute trip back there.

"Hey, Marie, we're back." I told her while walking to my room.

"Well you two are back early. How was your trip around the town?"

"It was ok, but we were really only at the mall," I said as I walked back out taking my hair out of its bun.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a strawberry soda. It was my favorite flavor for two reasons; one, I just love the sweet taste of the fruit, two; I just adored the color red.

"I'll be in my room either on the phone or taking a nap, so just call me when we're ready to go to the arena."

"Alright Maka."

I closed the door to my room and pulled out my cell phone. I plugged in the headphones and set my soda on the night stand next to the me and lay back on the bed. I turned on my music and started to text Liz.

_Maka __) Heyy girlie wats up wit cha_

_Liz (: ) OMG Maka I miss u sooooooooo much :3 but I'm not doing much just trying to keep patty from hugging Crona to death. he bought her a giant stuffed Giraffe_

_Maka ) Awwwww that's so sweet tell them both I said hi. I should be back in LA in about two weeks we only have 4 more major cities to go then I'm home for however long until Marie finds another thing for me to do. :/ _

_Liz (: ) Yay I'm soooooo ready to see you and I'm going to take you out for a girls night when you get back and sure I'll tell them you said hi._

_Maka ) Good and I could really us a night out since the whole Giriko thing… Idk y I let myself fall for him. He is such a bastard. Can you believe that asshole had the nerve to ask to have me back! Like hell I told him I couldn't deal with his shit and druggie ass!_

_Liz (: ) Ik he is an asshole plus some but jus stay strong… he doesn't deserve ur tears and heartache we got ur back Maka don't think about him._

_Maka ) Thanx Liz I can always count on u to make me feel better but I'm going to take a nap so I can last at this concert. Tell everyone I luv em and miss em! Bye Liz luv ya_

I drank the rest of my soda and then laid down to take a nap.

A little while later I woke up to Black*Star screaming my name,

"Maka wake up! We have to be at the arena in 45 minutes so we can get ready!"

"Alright I awake Star, just quit yelling!" I practically yelled at him sleepily.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick 10 minute shower to get the black temporary dye out of my hair and return it to its natural Ash Blonde color. I got out and hurried to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a plain black fitted T-Shirt. I left my hair down and put on my black beanie and all black Chucks.

* * *

We made it to the arena with 5 minutes to spare. I ran to the dressing room and let the stylist have their way with my look for the show.

When they were done I was in a purple high low dress. It was really a beautiful chiffon dress that made me look gorgeous yet powerful. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed off my boobs with a single asymmetrical strap. The bodice was slim fitting and clung to my curvy figure. It had a pencil skirt like bottom that was covered in sequins and stopped about mid-thigh with a long sheer overlay. Where the split in the over lay of the dress started was a burst of sparkles and sequins. When the light hit the sequins it sparkled and simmered giving off a glamorous yet sophisticated look and feel. I had on silver sparkled platform pumps and silver dangling teardrop earrings.

My makeup and hair was a different story. I had on black eyeliner with a tail when it reached the corner where my eyelids met. My eye shadow was a smoky gray that started at my tear ducts and faded into a deep purple. I had on dark pink lipstick and lip gloss with light pink blush on my cheeks. My hair was put into curls and tied into a loose bun with my bangs and strands of hair framing my face.

I was ready for the concert.

I walked backstage and was waiting for my cue to head on stage ot start the song. My heart was pumping in my ears and I couldn't keep my hands still. I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Calm down, Maka you're going to fine just like every night when you perform. Look at all those people who came to see, YOU! Just relax Maka, or should I say Angel seeing as that's your stage name and what they know you by," Black*Star told me while smiling slightly.

"Thanks Star, I needed that. I don't know why, but I just keep getting nervous. It's probably because we're going to be home in two weeks."

"Your welcome, now get out there and sing your heart out sis!"

As soon as Black*Star said that my cue was signaled and I walked out onto the stage with my mic in hand. I could hear the crowd screaming and chanting my name.

**Angel, Angel, Angel!**

I stopped center stage and looked into the crowd and waved to everyone. The music started and the noise died down. I put my head down and looked to the floor. When my part came onto sing I looked back into the crowd with a new expression that was broken hearted, yet strong.

_**Impossible, impossible! Ooh Impossible (yeah yeah)**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love I did, I di**__**d**_

_**And you were strong and I was not**_

_**My illusion, my mistake**_

_**I was careless, I forgot **__**I did**_

_**And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_

_**You have won**_

_**You can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Falling out of love is hard**_

_**Falling for betrayal is worse**_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**Thinking all you need is there**_

_**Building faith on love and words**_

_**Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**And now when all is gone**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**And if you're done with embarrassing me**_

_**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible!Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love I did**_

_**Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it from the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

_**Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what I hoped would be**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossible**_

_**Impossible, impossibl**__**e**_

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love I did...**_

After that song finished they were screaming my name again. I sang three more songs and an encore song. I thanked the crowd for coming out and bowed, then headed for the hotel with fans still screaming out my name.

If I had to think about it I would say that is the best part about being a famous performer. Your fans adored and loved you and it gave you a satisfied feeling knowing that you make people happy.

* * *

_The song is Impossible by Shontelle. It's really good when you listen to the song and read it at the same time it helps you to picture the concert in your own eyes!_

_Next time on When the Beat Stops: Were Finally home, and Girl's Night Out!_

_**I want to give a special shout out to my new grammar buddy Lentarthurk14 thanks for the reviews and advice! ur great!**_

**So here is my new story! Hope everyone likes it. Please R&R and favorite too! Get your friends to read it because this is just the beginning. I have so much in my head but help would be appreciated to.**

***For those others that follow make other story Soulmates I have not forgotten about you I just had this story stuck in my head and I needed to get it out before I forgot it. The next chapter for it will be up soon.**

**Anyways love you all and thanks for reading the story. And remember your reviews are read and appreciated.**

**~Avi \(*o*)/**


	2. Girls Night Out!

_**A/N: Well sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been working on this story and my other one. Things have been getting complicated at home and in my brain lol. Although my life has been beating the snot out of me I have been working on the chapter after this one and I am happy to say it is done, so I will be trying to update on a regular schedule.**_

**I don't own Soul Eater and its characters, Too Little, Too Late by- JoJo, or any brands or copyrighted things in my story! If I did I wouldn't be where I am now! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Girls Night Out!**

**Black*Star's POV-**

Getting out of the car to feel the sun was better than great. I walked around to the back of my Cadillac Escalade, opened up the trunk, and grabbed my and Maka's bags from the tour and, walked to the front door waiting for Maka to open it.

"Can you go check the mail tiny? I'll put your bags in your room, and then I'll call for pizza if you want." I told Maka.

She held the front door open for me and I walked inside.

"Quit calling me that Star I'm not tiny anymore obliviously! Sure I'll go check it, but I don't really want pizza. We ate that stuff like every night when we stayed in hotels for the tour. I'll just cook dinner. What do you want?" She inquired as I put our bags on the floor by the doorway to the hall.

"How about Alfredo Chicken, we haven't had that in like 5 months!" I exaggerated.

**Maka's POV- **

I turned around to go check the mail and gave Star a thumbs up over my shoulder.

I walked to the Mailbox that was connected to the gate leading to our two story four bedroom house.

It seemed like a lot of space at first for just the two of us, but when you have friends like ours. Someone was always crashing at our place for the night.

I pulled the mail out of the door in the back of the box. It was mostly credit card companies trying to get me and Star to sign with them. Some endorsement deals that I'll give to Marie later to sort out, but what caught my attention was two envelopes with my address and name hand written on them. The weird thing is that only a handful of people know where I actually live.

I walked back to the house as I separated the mail. Bills and other letters from Tsubaki who's on a world tour goes to Star, endorsement deals and other deals goes to Marie, Credit card companies and other miscellaneous things are junk mail, and finally anything addressed to me and party invitations goes in my pile. I put my mail under my arm and continued my walk to the house.

Black*Star was on his PS3 playing Injustice Gods Among Us, when I got in the house. I walked behind him on the couch and snatched the remote from his hands.

"HEY, give me back the remote Tiny! Before I take it by force again," Star threatened me with his nostrils flared out, he stood on the couch pointing at me as if I were his worst enemy.

"Well I guess you don't want your letters from Tsubaki then, I'll just throw them away, along with the bills and such." I taunted him with a smug expression.

"Wait! Give them to me. I haven't gotten a letter from her since before your tour! She was telling me about her world tour and stuff I have to write her back and tell her I'm home now." He tried to explain to me, but I already knew he was in love with Tsubaki and just missed her. So I decided to mess with him a little bit more.

"Oh Gosh Star! Are you falling in love with Miss. Tsubaki the world famous singer who works at Shibusen Records! I thought you told me that you were never going to fall in love because of what happened the last time you did. Oh and not to mention the fact that you said Gods don't need love." I continued with my verbal interrogation trying to get him to admit the truth to me and himself.

"Damn It Maka! Give. Me. The. Damn. Letters. Now!"

He shot off of the couch and started to chase me. It was always fun making him mad. It was easy and hilarious when he finally realized why I pissed him off, only to get angrier for falling so easily for it.

He chased me into the kitchen. So I ran to the other side of the large island in the middle of the kitchen closest to the patio doors. Star was on the other side in front of our silver modern style refrigerator. He looked me in my eyes and I smirked at him silently accepting his challenge.

He faked right and went left running past the sink and stove. I turned around and opened the sliding back patio doors and slammed them shut, locking them in place. Black*Star stopped his chase, before he ran into the doors, and looked at me through the glass.

"Alright Maka you win I like her ok. Just give your godly brother the letters so I can write her back." He surrendered to me.

"Okay." I simply replied to him and laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

I opened the door and handed him his mail. He brightened up noticing his four letters from Tsubaki, and was even content still when he saw our phone and utility bills, so I'm guessing they weren't that high.

I put Marie's mail on the island in the kitchen and proceeded to the study/ my personal library room. I walked through the living room to the large double doors on the right wall of the living room. I opened up to a familiar room.

Its walls were made of cherry mahogany wood. The left and back walls were made into shelves to hold my books. The right wall was a dark tinted double-paned glass window so that we could look out but no one could see in. In the middle of the room were two black lounge chairs with red pillows and one large black couch with small red and large zebra designed throw pillows. In front of the lounge chairs and couches were two wrought iron side tables that held a built in lamp in each. In front on of the couch was a large wrought iron coffee table to match the side tables. I walked to the back left corner of the room where the shredder was and what the junk mail was put in.

I made my way upstairs turned to the right and walked straight down the hall way to my room.

My room was simple but luxurious. In the middle of the back wall was my king sized bed. It had a light tan comforter with light green, brown, and white with brown polka dot throw pillows in front of three large cream pillows. I had two black night stands on either side of my bed with silver lamps on them. On the wall above my bed was a three in one painting that made some beautiful poppy flowers and baby breaths. On the left wall was my light blue chair and in the corner was my full length black mirror. In the between my mirror and chair was a set of brown curtains that went over my balcony doors. On the front wall was a large 50 inch HD flat screen TV, and under it was my black dresser. On the right of the front wall was the door that led to my walk in closet. The right wall had my black desk with sheet music and plain paper all over it, sitting off the side of the desk was my guitar and keyboard. In the back of the right wall was a door that leads to my personal bathroom.

I plopped down on my bed and pulled my Iphone 5 from my pocket. I had a text from Liz.

_Liz (: ) Heyy me, Patty, Crona, and Kidd will be by your house at 9 to come pick you up to go out._

_Maka ) I thought it was supposed to be girls night out! No guys allowed!_

_Liz (: ) don't worry Maka were dropping the guys off to hang out with Black*Star…. Oh which reminds me can we all crash at your place tonight?_

_Maka ) Do you really have to ask Liz? Of course you guys can. And good bc I do not want guys to come with us._

_Liz (: ) Well see you soon._

_Maka ) Kk_

I laid down and decided to look through my mail. I had three invitations to parties that wanted me and Star to go to, and the two handwritten letters. I decided that I would read them tomorrow because I needed to be ready when Liz and Patty got here. So I took a quick nap.

* * *

I woke up at 4:30 pm, so I headed down stairs to make Star and the guys' dinner before I went out for the night.

I got all of my ingredients ready and started on the Alfredo Chicken with Fettuccini Noodles. Star loves the dish because our mom used to make it when we were kids. I cooked the chicken and made the sauce and boiled the noodles. After I mixed the sauce and chicken pieces together and let them simmer for a little, I made myself a bowl and hollered for Star that it was complete.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that it was 5:20 so I had time to spare so I went outside in the backyard and walked to my shed or" Maka's Fortress" as Star calls it.

It was about the size of a three-car garage. The shed was tucked in between two large Oak trees. The shed was painted brown to match the trunks of the trees to somewhat camouflage it from robbers. It was my space that I could relax in and write music when I felt like it. The walk was a short 3 minutes from the patio doors.

I strolled through the door to my shed and was greeted with the smell of ocean breeze air freshener. It was my comfort place to escape from the pressures of life and fame. I loved the shed, and I produced my best music from here. This room was my personal instrument and recording room.

In the back left corner of the room there was a sound proof recording booth and mixer with enough room to fit 3 people. In the back right corner of the room was a tall black reading lamp besides my black and red custom made Steinway and Sons Grand Piano. It was black on the outside of the piano but the inside of the belly, music-sheet rest, and inside of the fallboard were all a crimson red. It was 6 foot 11 inches long and played beautifully.

I had other instruments all around the room like my electric and Taylor acoustic guitars, Ludwig drum set, an electric bass guitar, and a Violin my mother had got me when I was younger. Next to the grand piano I placed a comfy couch and a coffee table, full of blank or used sheet music, for when some of my friend come and hang out or wanted to play some music. The walls were sound proof and painted a pale green. It was cozy to say the least.

I walked over to the coffee table grabbing a song in the process of being finished, the only reason it wasn't finished was because I needed the piano for the song, and I couldn't find the right melody to flow with the lyrics. I sat on the couch with sheet music and pencil in hand. Going over the notes that were wrote down, and how they sounded when I actually sung them. I finally loved how it sounded and so it was time to incorporate the guitar to it. I started to play and lost myself to the music.

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I looked up just as the door swung open. There stood an upset Liz and giggling Patti.

"Maka I told you to be ready when we got here so we could leave right away." She whined at me.

"Sorry Liz I was just working on a song it's still not finished I need to find the melody for the piano." I explained to her with an innocent look on my face. I went back into the shed to put up my things and walked back to Liz and Patti.

Liz in return eyed me warily and sighed.

"Fine hurry up and get ready so we can at least leave before 10:30 because it took us 30 minutes to finally find you since you don't know how to keep your phone on you." Liz sighed again with an exhausted look.

I began to make my way to my room with the Thompson twins in tow behind me. I suddenly stopped from a hand holding me back from opening the back patio door. I slowly turned around to be greeted with an evil smirking Liz while Patti walked right past me and into the house.

"I will completely forget about the fact that you weren't ready and that you caused us to be late, if you let me do your hair, makeup, and let me pick out your outfit for tonight." She demanded crossing her arms over her ample chest giving me a smirk that could rival Star's.

"Why do you want to dress me up anyway Liz? I dress perfectly fine to you and now you want to play dress up? What's the catch chick?" I questioned her with an interrogating look.

"I want to make you look hot! You're leaving with a guy tonight or you're going to leave a trail of broken hearted drunks behind you. You are officially single. You're not dating that druggie and asshole Giriko anymore so you can flaunt what you have! You aren't tiny Maka anymore so you might as well take advantage of what you have girl. So PLEASE let me play dress up with you tonight!" She pleaded with me.

"Fine I'll let you dress me up, but only because if Giriko is there tonight I want to show him what he lost and will never get back." I crossed my arms and pivoted on my heels with my nose in the air. Walking past the guys in the living room all devouring the pasta, I waved hi and headed up the stairs in thought.

That bastard deserved to watch other guys drool over me. He shouldn't have picked drugs over me. I gave him the ultimatum it was either get clean and keep me or loose me and keep his drugs. He picked the latter and is now single although he still tries to call me and tell me he wants me back. I fell in love with him in the beginning and I knew I shouldn't have let myself do that. I made a promise to never trust any man, other than my brother and best guy friends, that I've known since I was little, Crona and Kidd.

* * *

We made it to my room, only to find Patti already in there going through my closet. I walked into my bathroom and ran the water. It was nice to finally have my personal shower back with the showerhead that changes pressure. After that I dried off and peeked my head out of the door, only to be greeted by a hand with my clothes in it.

Liz gave me a short crimson red dress that stopped at mid thigh. It had a black lace overlay with a silk black bow that tied in the back making me look like I was a present waiting to be unwrapped. The dressed hugged my body in all the right places emphasizing my chest, hips, butt, and legs.

I walked out into my room where Liz was waiting with my makeup and curling iron. She sat me down and began her magic and making small talk.

"Did you know we're supposed to be getting a new addition to Shibusen Records? It's a guy around our age. They said he doesn't come from the same background as us, but he sings and plays instruments like you. No one knows what he looks like except for Kidd's dad, Death, so he's a mystery to everyone in the company." She told me while putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

"No I didn't know that, and I really don't care about it either Liz. He's just going to be another guy that's going to get big and let the stardom go to his head and end up like majority of celebrity's, forgotten." I told her after she backed away to look at me.

"Ok I'm done, now to find the perfect heels!" She practically jumped and squealed.

She ran to my walk-in closet and came back out with my 4 inch black heels with dark red bottoms to match the dress. She was giddy and excited because she rarely got to dress me up how she wanted.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked fantastic. My dress clung to my body and showed off my small waist and curvy hips, my boobs were out but not out there, it was as if I was teasing any boys who wanted to see them.

The makeup was light, simple, but dazzling. She put red lipstick on me with clear lip gloss and smoky eye shadow. I looked mysterious and strong. My hair was down and combed over to the right side. She curled my bangs and ends to give it a bouncy and light look. It was really cute.

"Liz you did an amazing job with my outfit and stuff. You should really start your own clothing line and Patti could do cosmetics because she's amazing with some makeup." I told her while watching how good I looked all around in the mirror finding no fault.

"We were thinking about that as a backup for when we want to leave the music industry, but that won't be for another couple of years. Besides we might just start it off early and get a head start. Oh come on let's leave so we can get there at 11!" She rushed me and Patti out of my room.

We walked down the stairs and said our goodbyes to the boys with promises to be back later.

"So are you guys staying at my place as planned?" I asked as we got into Liz's White Range Rover.

"Yeah and also I have to show you the giraffe Crona got for me!" Patti giggled and got in the back.

* * *

We arrived to the club for celebrities, Off The Record. It was nice inside and I worked here when I started off in the industry singing for the big time celebs to get my name out there and be known. The club was owned by Sid. He was a nice guy so I always had gotten free drinks and access to VIP lounge. It was a no nonsense club so if you started something you got shown the door. Also the best part is that it was off the radar. Only cops knew of it and the paparazzi couldn't find it because of the location. It was underground and you had to come inside an abandon building to find the entrance.

The bass hit you hard when you walked in and the music was loud but not bleeding eardrums loud. We walked to the bar and said hi to Sid.

"Hey Maka, how have you been? How was the tour?" He greeted me with a smile.

"Oh you know Sid the same as always, only difference is Star almost got us noticed in Chicago so we had to hide in the car for a good half hour from our fans, but other than that it was the same." I told him with a smile.

He passed us a shot of Tequila and we downed it and decided to hit the dance floor. It was great to be back home with the girls and just cut loose and have fun. I seriously missed them.

We danced for awhile until I needed another drink because my buzz was going away. I tapped Liz to tell her where I would be and she nodded at me. Patti was at the end of the bar drinking shots of Vodka with some guy laughing at everything she said.

"Hey, Sid give me a dirty martini!" I yelled to him and received a nodded in return.

"So you're a martini kind of girl I wouldn't have pegged you for that type." The stranger whispered into my ear from behind me.

Not turning around and ready for him to leave me alone so I can get back to having fun with my girls I told him.

"No I'm not. I just like to have something some thing weak before I get to the hard liquor. I'm more of the _'you don't have a chance so back off while you still can'_ kind of girl."

"I like a girl with an attitude. They can hold their own so I don't have to worry about them, but your outfit was calling for me to come and get to know you showing off the mile long legs of yours. It's not cool to let a pretty lady like yourself to drink alone." I could feel him smirk.

"I'm not alone I'm here with friends." I told him drinking some of the martini.

"Well where is your man because I know a pretty thing like you has to have one?" He whispered again.

"Single and I don't need a man, so bye mister." I told him finishing off my drink and facing forward.

He took the seat next to mine and looked at me. "Can I at least have your name then? It wouldn't be cool if I didn't know the name of the one girl who can actually hold my attention since I got to this town."

I looked over to him and was meet with crimson eyes the same color as my dress. They were mesmerizing and mysterious. I shook myself in my head and gave him a blank look.

"If I give you my name will you leave me alone?" He nodded in response.

"It's Angel then, bye." I turned and grabbed a two shots of Tequila, downed them, then walked to the dance floor.

"I'll see you sometime then!" I heard him call to me but I pretended I couldn't hear and kept on going.

* * *

The night was going great until a certain someone showed up and began to beg for me to come back to him while he was high.

"No Giriko, I told you I'm done with you I don't love you anymore you chose the drugs over me."

"Maka it's not the same without you come on give me one more chance. You know you want to come back to me."

"I'm done with you!" I yelled and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You're not done until I say you're done. Remember whose boss Maka. You're still mine no matter what you say, and you're always going to be that hurt puppy no matter how tough you try to act around everyone else, but I know what lies under that mask." He whispered and sneered into my ear.

"Let her go she obliviously doesn't want you man." The guy said.

"Don't tell me what to do with my girl." Giriko lashed back.

"I'm not your girl anymore so let go of me!" I snatched my arm away from him "Go back to your drugs."

"This isn't done Maka." He lowered his voice to me.

I walked up to the DJ and whispered into something into his ear. He smiled and nodded to me. I then got on stage and looked out into the crowd.

"Hey I'm going to sing a song and it's dedicated to Giriko back there. Maybe you'll understand what I'm trying to say to you if I do it this way." I winked at him and he smirked.

As the music started and I looked at the guy with the mysterious eyes again and I looked into Giriko's eyes.

**Come with me**

**Stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand**

**And you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your begging don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)**

**So let me on down**

**'****Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gon****e**

**And you know...**

**It's just too little too lat****e**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late****)**

**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm**

**I was young**

**And in love**

**I gave you everything**

**But it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Go find someone else**

**In letting you go**

**I'm loving myself**

**You got a problem**

**But don't come asking me for help**

**'Cause you know...**

I walked to the front of the stage and looked for Giriko who was making his way to the back of the crowd from embarrassment. The mysterious guy made his way to the front of the stage. I waved bye to Giriko and smiled at the mystery guy and gave him a thumbs up which made him smirk. I walked back to center stage.

**I can love with all my heart , baby**

**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you I don't have a prayer**

**That's no way to live**

**Ohhhh… mmm nooo**

**It just too little too late**

**Yeaahhhh…**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Yeah**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**Oh, I can't wait**

The chorus began to fade as I sang it one last time. When I was done the crowd went crazy and some whistled. I walked off the stage after thanking the DJ and was meet by two crimson eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing." He told me with that smirk that's seemed to never have left his face.

"There's a lot things you don't know about me." I whispered in his ear.

Right at that moment a tipsy Liz and drunken Patti found me and asked if I could drive home. I smiled and waved bye to the guy and directed my friends to the car and drove home.

Black*Star and the guys were passed out in the living room. I woke them up and everyone went to bed.

I took a shower again because I smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. I lay down in bed and dreamed about a pair of Crimson eyes that night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading sorry for the long wait again! Life is mean sometime I found out about two months ago that my sister is pregnant and she found out she is having a boy so I am going to be an auntie! Then my boyfriend got a ticket for getting caught driving without a licenses and has to go to court soon so that delays him moving up here with me Ugh oh and I had my appendix removed in the beginning of July and life is still being mean. I'm ranting and need to stop so Thanks for reading everyone!**

**The song was ****Too Little Too Late ****by JoJo.**

**So review or favorite, tell your Soul Eater fan friends to read my story to. But thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It means a lot and feel free to ask me questions.**

**Special thanks to my editor and helper Lentarthurk14! You are awesome at what you do.**

**Anyways Review and favorite!**

_Next on When The Beat Stops: Time for work and Do I know you?_


	3. Do I Know You?

_**A/N: Sooo I'm sorry for the delay but I was hoping to have it to you sooner but life has a funny way of making people hurt. I didn't think I was going to get the story from my editor until this weekend so she could do what she needed to do, but a funny thing about today when I opened my messages to see it edited and ready to go was awesome and a scary. Anyway TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY and as a present to me and you all I give CH.3!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters, ****La La Land**** by Demi Lovato, or ****Turn Up The Music**** by Chris Brown.**

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks and texting or Maka on the phone! (Bold: Maka singing, **_**Bold Italics: Crona, Black*Star, and Kidd singing)**_

* * *

Ch.3 Do I Know You?

**Maka's POV-**

It had been about a week since Liz, Patty, and I been to the Club. It was time to go back to work and make more music and a new album. I only had two more songs left to record, and then my album would be complete. Black*Star and I were heading to Shibusen Records building so I could record my new song and meet with Marie. I was thinking about the past week while staring out the window at the usual scenery.

I had kept on thinking about the man with the red eyes and thought I should have at least gotten his name. He looked quite attractive that night, but I wouldn't date him, because he would have seen me as was a quick lay.

The day after the club was pretty funny and crazy.

_Liz and Patty were standing on the pool deck in the backyard in their bikini's that just so happened to be in their overnight bags. Liz was in her hot pink spaghetti strap bikini with big rimmed black sunglasses. Patty had on a giraffe design strapless bikini with a tan sun hat on._

_They had gotten everyone to put on their swim suits and join them for a little swim. They ended up ambushing everyone and started the ultimate water balloon battle. The weapons were balloons filled with shaving cream, baby oil, liquid soap, soy sauce, and maple syrup. Other weapons were allowed like ice water bottles, water guns, the hoes, beach balls, mud balls and strangely a bucket of pillow feathers. To say the least it was the funniest game ever._

_Kidd had been squirted with maple syrup by Liz and showered in feathers by Patty from the roof. Star got the classic pie in the face by me that I had brought out and he tried to throw a mud ball at me. Crona got the worst of the battle being ambushed by all the girls with shaving cream, baby oil, soy sauce, water guns, and hit with a beach ball._

_The boys eventually got us back and attacked us with everything they could hold. We were all sticky and drenched at the same time. We all laughed and had a good time with me and Star giving each other the silent agreement to do it again in the future for all of our friends. We ended the day by watching a horror movie and eating popcorn._

We pulled up into the parking lot and I noticed an orange motorcycle parked next to us that normally wasn't there. Come to think about it, I had never seen the motorcycle before. I walked over to Black*Star who was waiting for me behind the Escalade.

"Do you know whose motorcycle that is Star?" I asked my older brother with confusion written all over my face, as we walked to the building's entrance.

"I don't really know, but they won't out shine the almighty Black*Star!" He practically shouted in my ear.

"MAKA CHOP!" I screamed as I slammed a think hardcover book over his head leaving an unconscious Star with a big bruise passed out in front of the doors to the building.

I slapped him lightly on the face and he woke up instantly then rubbed his head as the pain hit him.

"Maka why do you always hit me with those books?" He asked me for what felt like the millionth time.

"I do it because you deserve it, like just now, you yelled in my ear for no reason." I told him and walked passed him into the building and to the elevator.

We got onto the elevator and I started to fidget and smooth out my outfit. I had on a red, yellow, black, grey, and orange designed pencil skirt with a fitted low-cut black T-Shirt and a pair of all black high top converse. My hair was in a messy bun with a black bow. I had on black eyeliner with clear lip gloss. My accessories were some silver metal bracelets and small silver stud earrings.

"Maka stop messing with your outfit you are fine. Ok?" He gave me his big brother look that said everything would be fine, just like he did when we were younger.

We made it out of the elevator and into the meeting room with Marie.

* * *

After about an hour and a half we finally came out of the meeting room. Marie told me that there was a new singer in the company and Death thought it would be great if he was my opening act for my next tour to get his name out there and CD's selling faster, and she told me also that I should do a song with him. She signed off on the parties and Star told her and Death that my birthday was coming up, so Death thought that it would be a magnificent idea if he could throw my party seeing as it was my 18th birthday. Of course I said yes and I am not supposed to know anymore about it.

Coming into the studio was one thing that I dearly missed most of all. Justin was at the mix board fixing some last minute things with the beat. Kidd was fixing a picture on the wall. Crona was sitting on the couch looking a little scared but calm.

"Heyy Justin! Are you ready to start because Star finally got his part on the guitar perfect and the whole crew is here?" I asked him with a sweet smile all over my face.

"Yes Maka I'm ready whenever you are. All the instruments and microphones are in the recording room, so let's rock out." Justin returned her smile and pointed to the room and started getting the beat ready for her headphones.

**Soul's POV-**

Death and Stein were talking to some woman Marie was her name, I think. She didn't look bad at all dressed in a pale pink sundress with her hair in a high ponytail. They were talking about the girl I'm supposed to be singing, and going on tour with. They said that I would be working with the world famous Angel. I've listened to her music and its cool, her voice is amazing, but I haven't seen what she looks like.

Wes told me that she was hot, but I would like to see for myself. The only problem was that I couldn't get the girl from the club out of my mind. It was like a broken record player. All I could see was that beautiful smile she gave me before she left, and when she whispered in my ear. It's like she put a spell on me to keep her in my mind.

"So Soul what would you like your stage name to be or would you prefer your name?" Death asked me.

I didn't really think about that before I had gotten here because I really didn't know that they had stage names, I thought they used their first name.

I thought about it for a minute before I smirked at my conclusion.

"Soul Eater, I want that as my stage name, its cool." I told him slightly smirking.

Death handed Stein a couple of papers that he signed and had me sign my name on the bottom, probably my contract, but I couldn't pay attention with the girl from the club in my mind.

"So Soul would you like to meet Angel?" The lady named Marie asked me with a pleasant smile making me feel a bit excited to finally meet this girl.

"Angel is in the recording studio. So follow me and I'll introduce you two." She said while walking in front of me.

Stein walked by her side and they started carrying a conversation I had no interest in.

We made it to the studio room, and Marie stopped outside of the door and gave me a serious but sweet look only a mother could pull off.

"Well Angel is in the recording room so we will have to wait until she is done recording to speak with her, there is a couch and chairs in the mixing room. We told her of the arrangement and she agreed but wasn't all that happy. So she might challenge you, but don't take it the wrong way she just wants to see your style and hear your voice. Her career means the world to her and Black*Star, so she is willing to go the extra mile to make sure she can keep them here and herself doing what she loves."

Well damn the girl must work hard to stay on top she probably doesn't have any fun. I can't think of anyone not even my brother is that passionate about something. So it must really mean a lot to her.

"I'll keep it cool, but if she challenges me I'm going to show her off and prove myself." I told Marie with a bored expression. I was just ready to get this over with so I could go back to sleep and dream about that club girl again.

Marie opened the door to the mixing room. It was spacious and cozy. To the right was the mixing board with some blonde haired man sitting in front of it. He had on a white and black T-Shirt with a pair of denim jeans.

"Hi Justin. Has Angel started recording yet? We have someone here that she needs to meet. This is our new artist Soul Eater, he is going to be working with her to get himself started and off the ground. I was hoping to catch her before she started." Marie asked him while looking through the glass in front of her.

I looked to the man as he stayed facing forward but told her that she was just about to start her new song and that everyone was ready to go.

After he said that I looked into the recording room and noticed a three guys standing in front of someone blocking my view of that person. I guessed it was Angel. One of the guys had black hair with three white strips on one side of his head, golden eyes, and he was in an all black suit and he looked like he was yelling. Another one of the guys in the room had pink hair, light grey eyes, and had on a black shirt with white paint splattered over it. He looked like he was going to hide behind the drum set. The last guy I assumed was the one being yelled at had blue hair, teal eyes, and was wearing a camo shirt with a bright gold star on the chest and a pair of cargo shorts.

They all froze and separated. The blue haired one picking up the guitar, pink haired one going to the drums, and the black and white haired one going to the keyboard.

"We're ready Justin!" Said a sweet voice that triggered my memories of the club that night.

I snapped my head to where the voice was and it was the girl from the club standing in front of the mic in the center of the room with an earphone in her left ear. She looked amazing. She put her head down, took a deep breath and lifted her head back up green eyes shining with determination and happiness.

The blue haired guy started playing the electric guitar and then the pink haired one joined in on the drums as the girl started singing.

**I am confident**

**But I still have my moments**

**Baby**

**That's just me**

**I'm not a super model**

**I still eat McDonalds**

**Baby**

**That's just me**

**Well some may say**

**I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything**

**Because of where I**

**Had my start**

**And where I made my name**

**Well everything's the same**

**In the La La Land Machine**

**Machine, Machine**

**Who said**

**I can't where my converse**

**With my dress**

**Well baby**

**That's just me**

**Who said**

**I can't be single**

**And have to**

**Go out and mingle**

**Well babyyyyyyy**

**That's just me**

**No, Noooo**

**Well some may say**

**I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything**

**Because of where I**

**Had my start**

**And where I made my name**

**Well everything's the same**

**In the La La Land**

**Tell me do you feel the way I feel**

**Cause' nothing' else is real**

**In the La La Land**

**Machine~**

The blue haired guy started going insane on the guitar and the drums picked up, and the keyboard started back up. She was jumping around swinging her head to the beat losing herself to the music. I finally understood what Marie meant when she said that this girl's career means the world to her, this was her life. She ran back to the mic and started up again.

**Well some may say**

**I need to be afraid**

**Of losing everything**

**Because of where I**

**Had my start**

**And where I made my name**

**Well everything's the same**

**In the La La Land Machine**

**Well I'm not gonna change**

**In the La La Land Machine**

**Well I will stay the same**

**In the La La Land**

I got silent, then it started back up.

**MACHINE~**

**Machine**

**Machine**

She pointed to the guys signaling something.

**I won't change anything in my life**

**(**_**I won't change anything in my life)**_

**I'm staying myself tonight**

_**(I'm staying myself tonight)**_

_**(La, La, La, La, La)**_

The guys all went insane on their instruments, while she danced around in the room. She seemed happy and filled with joy. She was absolutely beautiful and gorgeous. She lived up to her name Angel. She ran back to the pink haired boy and took one of his drum sticks and hit a bell in the back of the room, and then everything went quiet.

"So Justin did you get it?" she asked him through the mic.

"Yeah Angel it was perfect. I will have it ready and everything tomorrow. So that means only one song left, then your album will be complete." He released the button that let them hear him.

They all smiled and packed up. The girl took the Guitar from the blue haired boy and gave him a hug. He must be her boyfriend now, great. She put was putting it away as the guys made their way out of the room, and into the mixing room.

The blue haired guy came out and went to his phone that was on the couch with a black vest and keys. The black and white haired kid sat next to Justin, while the pink haired guy decided to call someone.

She came out of the room with the guitar in its case.

"Black*Star hold my guitar." she handed the blue haired guy the case and looked over at me.

"Do I know you?" She asked me with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't think you were a martini girl." I said to her making everyone turn to look at me with a confused and lost expression printed on their face.

"You're the guy from the club aren't you? How did you get in here?" She interrogated me.

"Yea I am, it's cool that you recognized me after one sentence." I smirked at her.

**Maka's POV-**

"So I am guessing you two have already met Maka?" Marie asked us with a quizzical look, and Soul rose and eyebrow at the name she called me.

"Hold on here! You tried talking to my little sister?" Black*Star yelled.

I smacked him lightly, silently telling him to shut up and turned to Marie.

"Well not officially." I answered her truthfully with a sly grin. "It still doesn't explain why and how he is here in the building."

"Well he is here because he is the new artist Death and I was telling you about. You will be going on tour and making a song with him. His name is Soul Evans but his stage name is Soul Eater." She told me with her mom voice that made me squirm a little bit.

"I didn't know you could sing." I said surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." he said with a smirk that made me shiver a little.

"So let me hear what you have." I challenged him.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that." He smirked again at me. "Hey Justin here is my demo CD play track four."

He walked into the recording room and put on a set of headphones waiting for Justin to start the track.

He looked sexy, but we were co-workers now and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me so I can't like him. Soul had on an orange shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. His wild hair was held back with a black headband.

Crimson eyes met emerald as the music started and he smiled show a set of shark-like teeth. He was different than the average guy and it made me like him more. He began to bob his head to the beat and closed his eyes feeling his music.

**Turn up the music, cause this song just came on**

**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Turn up the music**

**Tu-Turn up the…**

**Turn up the music, cause the sun just came up**

**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**And, Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Save my life, All I wanna do is party**

**So DJ turn it up**

**Girl, dance with me, just dance with me**

**Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that**

**Maybe I can beat that (don't stop the)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up loud**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Can you turn it up, girl**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Can you turn it up, baby**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn it up**

**Turn up the music….**

He was out of breath when the song finished. He gave it his all and it was beyond good enough for me. He came out and looked at me.

"You're good enough to work with me. I guess." saying that I walked out of the mixing room and walked down the hall to the elevators.

I heard someone running in my direction and then a stop right behind me.

"Where are you going?" Soul asked me.

"Down the street to this little restaurant. Why do you want to know where I'm going? Don't tell me that Soul Eater likes little Angel." I said teasing him, but mostly because I really wanted to know if he liked me or just wanted to stalk me.

"No, but it's not cool to let a girl walk alone, especially when she is a world famous singer." Soul told me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So would that be your silent request to go to lunch with me?" I asked him with a smirk on my face and arms crossed over my chest.

"Maybe if you would allow me to and we could talk about this deal that our managers made." He said to me with an expression I couldn't read.

"How about I give you my number, you call me later, and I'll give you my address so that you can come over to my house and we can discuss this in a private place?" I said to him with my business face on.

He thought about it for a second and then smirked at me. "That's cool. I can do that."

He handed me his phone and I put my number in it.

**Soul's POV-**

I remembered that Marie had called her Maka. So I gave her a smirk and asked, "So I thought your name was Angel. You lied to me?"

"Technically I didn't lie to you. I told you my stage name and that's what all my fans know me as. Only people close to me know my real name, and at the time I didn't know who you were, so giving you my real name wasn't an option." She said with a small smile. "Since we are working together now you deserve to know my name, but don't think I fully trust you just yet, that's something you have to earn." with that the elevator doors opened and she left.

I walked to the lounge area on that floor and sat on the couch. I heard some yelling and decided that I should text Maka my number so that she had it and didn't think a crazy fan got her number an called her.

_Soul: ) This is my number. -soul_

_Maka: ) Oh and you can save it under Maka….. Just don't give anyone my number._

_Soul: ) Sure thing Maka __J__. Well what day would you like to meet at your house._

_Maka: ) In three days…. Star and I have a private party we are going to at Kidd's house and you can come with to meet some more people from the company and we can talk more there._

_Soul: ) Sure thing I guess and who is Star? O_o_

_Maka: ) Oh Black*Star? He was the guy with the blue hair….. Yes its natural and he is my big bro_

_Soul: ) Well ok talk to you some other time then._

_Maka: ) KK bye_

* * *

It was late in the night when I got home. We recorded three songs and wrote about three more to be recorded tomorrow. I was slightly tired, but still a little awake.

I got a call and answered it on the second ring.

"Hey what's up."

"_Heyy Soul I need to tell you something."_

"Yeah what is it Maka?"

"_Well Kidd cancelled the party and so you can come over tomorrow and we can work on the deal and a song."_

"Ok then just send me the address tomorrow morning and I'll be there around 12. Is that alright with you?"

"_Yeah that will be fine. See you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and decided that it was time to sleep. I got dressed in my sleeping pants, brushed my teeth and got in the bed. She was beautiful, smart, talented, and cool. I wanted her to be mine, but not just a normal short term relationship. I didn't want her body, I wanted her to my girl. I was going to get her even if I had to work for her.

That night I dreamed of her again.

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter next one will be out soon latest is two weeks.**

**Special thanks to Lentarthurk14 for editing this story and helping me when I need it! You are greatly appreciated!**

**Soul: Read and Review, or you're not cool.**

**Maka: next time on When The Beat Stops: Business or Pleasure?**


	4. Business or Pleasure

**A/N: So I am happy to report that this chapter will be a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and its characters, or ****Cinderella (Umbrella remix) ****- by Rihanna ft Chris Brown.**

**Notes: BOLD and ****Underline****Black*Star rap**

**BOLD = Maka singing**

_**BOLD and Italics = Soul singing**_

( _**parentheses **_) = _**Both singing**_

* * *

Ch.4 Business or Pleasure

**Soul's POV-**

I woke up and looked at my phone. I had a text from Maka.

_Maka: ) My address is 564 Grigori Ave. If Star doesn't answer the door then walk around to the back and the gate will be unlocked. There is a shed in the backyard hidden between the trees and that is most likely where I will be. See you later __J_

I put her address in my phone's GPS and noticed she wasn't that far from my apartment. She lived about 5 blocks away so that saved me a lot on gas.

I yawned and went to my home screen and noticed the time. 11:45.

"Oh Shit! I'm supposed to be there in 15 minutes and I still need to take a shower, and get ready. Damn!" I shouted at myself while hurrying to the shower.

After washing my hair and body. I turned off the water and grabbed a comb and started on my hair while looking for an outfit to wear. I pulled on some boxers and a pair on khaki cargo shorts. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a dark green tank and put it on. Going into my closet I found my custom made white T-shirt with black Japanese writing that said Soul Eater. I turned around and grabbed a black blazer jacket with blue plaid design on the inside.

I pulled out some extra clothes and put them in my book bag. I was supposed to be staying at Stein's house tonight since I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting with Death, also because he needs help with putting his new place together.

I walked back to the bathroom fully dressed and towel drying my hair. I threw my towel on the hook and brushed my teeth.

I threw on my dark green chucks and walked out of the door and locked. I turned on the GPS and noticed that it was 12:10.

Shit I was late.

My bike roared to life, I put on my helmet and shifting into drive, I drove to Maka's place.

* * *

I hopped of the bike and walked up to the front door and knocked,

I hoped she wasn't going to be mad. She looked like she didn't deal with tardiness. I wonder what we are going to be working on today and I hope she isn't going to wear anything tempting, or else nothing will get done.

The door opens as I'm thinking about her.

"What do you want and how did you find our house Eater?"

I looked and met teal eyes and a slight frown.

"Maka asked me to come over so we could work on a song." I looked at him with confusion. Didn't he know that I was coming over.

"Why should I believe you? You probably just want to get in my little sisters pants and how old are you anyway? 21?" He seemed really annoyed and I could tell he was in big brother mode with me.

"I'm 18 dude I'll be 19 in November. Also here." I showed him the text Maka had sent me and he finally let me in.

"She's in the backyard I think follow me." He said begrudgingly.

The house was nice and clean. The living room was spacious and open, with the color theme being a really deep red and a dark grey. We walked past a set of stairs and into the kitchen it was clean and astounding. Mahogany cabinets and modern silver appliances with pale yellow tiles on the walls between the cabinets and granite countertops.

I noticed at the last second he stopped in front of me. I bumped into him and he turned around giving me a glare.

"Don't touch my sister or even think of her in any wrong way, or else man." He set out the rules and I didn't want to break them, well not right now anyways.

"It's cool man were co-workers now, so I'm not here for pleasure, it's just business." I told him coolly even though I wanted a little pleasure from this trip.

"Fine then." He turned around and opened some patio doors.

We walked outside and I looked around the yard not noticing anyone at all. Her brother jumped over the side of the patio and walked to the pool.

"Yo, Tiny that Eater guy is here!" He yelled looking down at the pool water.

Why the hell is he yelling at the pool calling it tiny? He grabbed a penny out of his pocket and dropped it into the pool then smirked at the water. It was then I noticed what he was doing.

Someone was in the pool. I looked a little harder and noticed a woman swimming underwater to the stairs on the other side. Her long pale blonde hair looked like silk in the water. She emerged out of the water and flipped her hair over her shoulder to ring it out. The lime green halter top covered her back and stomach, but was sticking to her skin and so were her bikini bottoms. The swimsuit showed off her body perfectly, accenting her hourglass figure, perky breasts, flat stomach, firm little ass, and mile long legs. She reminded me of a Goddess.

"I know you called me Tiny when I was little, but why do you insist on calling me that? I'm not tiny anymore obliviously Star? What time is it anyways I need to get ready?" Maka asked him.

"It's 12:25, Tiny and I don't care if you've grown up and filled out but you are always going to be tiny compared to your Almighty BIG brother. HAHAHA!" He flexed his arms and laughed really hard.

"UGH! It's almost 12:30, Oh Shit! Black*Star I told you to come get me out of there at 11:35 damn it. I hope he's not here yet." She stated as she turned around and walked over to a poolside lounge chair.

She grabbed her towel and started to dry herself off while walking my way. She looked at my shoes and then followed up to my face.

That was the first and only time I ever saw embarrassment and surprise on Maka's face. Her cheeks blushed a light pink, but then she gained her composure.

"Well you're here. Can you give me a minute to change, maybe a shower too? You can come hangout in my room or something while you wait." She asked me with face I really couldn't read.

"HELL NO! HE'S NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR ROOM MAKA! WHO KNOWS WHAT THINGS HE WILL TRY TO DO TO YOU UP THERE!" Black*Star yelled at her while giving me a stare from hell.

"It's alright Star I can handle myself and I know he won't do anything plus if there is a problem you're right downstairs, right?" She gave him puppy eyes that were so cute I don't think he could have resisted even if he wanted to.

"Fine, Maka." He said with a sigh and slight smile.

He gave her a hug and ruffled her hair. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah, I guess you'll be fine we overcame a lot from our childhood and it made you tough hearted, plus I know you'll Maka-Chop him to death if he tries anything." He laughed and walked into the house, leaving me behind confused and a little scared.

**Maka POV-**

I turned to face Soul and he looked confused. He quickly changed his face and just simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you didn't grow up with this lifestyle I'm guessing?" Soul asked me.

My face paled a little bit and I turned for the house. I didn't want him to see my face and I sure wasn't going to explain what I went through to him. Hell I barely even know him, so why would I tell him stuff like that. It still hurts to even think about. Star thinks I got over it, but I still haven't. I don't think he would understand and neither would Soul about my past and issues.

"No we didn't grow up like this." I paused when I was in front of the door. "If you want to sit out here you can, but if you want to come inside, so we can discuss the song and other things, then follow me.

I heard footsteps behind me and smiled a little. We made it up to my room and he stopped in the doorway looking like he was in awe.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked him.

He turned his head to me and smirked. "I most definitely like what I am seeing. Your room is cool, too though."

I blushed and told him to make himself comfortable while I got in the shower and changed. I walked to my closet and got a comfortable outfit.

I took a quick shower, dried off, and got dressed. I pulled on my baby blue tank top with my black yoga pants and baby blue toms. I walked out of the bathroom while putting my hair in a high ponytail, I stopped and looked at the my room. Something was wrong.

* * *

Oh Shit! Soul was missing, and where was my guitar! I ran into my closet and looked in there first.

"Nope not in here." I ran to the top of the stairs and called down to Star.

"Heyy Star has Soul come down there?"

"Nope he hasn't come down at all." He called back to me, but I could tell that he was too far into his game to notice if someone did walked past him.

"Alright then." I yelled back to him, rolling my eyes, and started to check everywhere upstairs.

Bathroom, nope.

Guestroom, nothing.

Other guestroom, nada.

Black*Star's room, empty.

Hall closet, zilch.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and I was about to call him when I felt a breeze hit my back and the faint sound of drums coming from outside.

I made my way over to my balcony and noticed that my shed doors were open and that was where the sound was coming from.

I sighed and smiled well I did tell him where I could have been at earlier, and I did take a long shower.

I ran downstairs and out into the backyard. Jogging the rest of the way to the shed, and walking in I found Soul playing on the drums and my guitar on the couch. He was too far into them to notice that I was here. It was cute to say the least, his hair was wild, and you could tell he was putting his heart into it.

"Hey I thought you were going to be waiting for me when I got out?" I asked him, and he stopped playing, looking at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry I got bored because you were taking so long, so I remembered you said something about this shed and I wanted to check it out. You have a nice little studio in here and all these instruments are cool." He told me with awe filled eyes.

"Thanks, and since we are co-workers and will be working together a lot you are welcome to come over and use my studio. Oh and you haven't even seen the best instrument in here." I told him.

I walked over to the corner of the room and turned on the light, and his jaw dropped.

**Soul's POV-**

She had a Steinway and Sons grand piano, and what made it better was that she had it custom made so it was unique. I was falling in love with this girl I swear.

"This has to be the coolest instrument in this whole room. I had wanted one exactly like this when I was younger, but my parents wouldn't let me get my piano custom designed. They said that it was tacky and made fun of the instrument's beauty." I told her, while slowing walking around the piano examining it.

"So you know how to play the piano?" She asked me. Her stare making me want to show off.

I smirked at her and sat down on the bench. I lifted the fall bored and ran my hands lightly over the keys. It was like I was at home again, but not when my strict parents were home. It was like when I and my older brother Wes were younger and I would play the piano for him.

I started to play the same melody that would make my brother applaud me, but have my parents make me practice harder.

It was eerie but sweet, it almost sounded sad but that was how I felt when I was younger. I got into the music and it got slightly darker, and a little faster. I put all my past feelings into the song and it got a more dark and spooky but still had a hint of sweetness into it. Then I got to the point where it sounds broken hearted and sad completely. Then it went back to how it was at the beginning and I had stopped abruptly ending the song.

"That was amazing. I never heard anything like that before." She was standing at the end of the piano. Her face looked like she had cried a little but she was really in awe of the song.

"I wrote that song when I was 7. My family are world famous musicians and they had me practicing the piano since I was about 4. My parents were very strict and hard on me. They always said that I was a waste of talent because I wouldn't play songs the correct and appropriate way, so I was never allowed to go on tours with them. My brother Wes was the only one who said that I was the best musician he ever heard because I played from the heart." I smirked remembering the day he told me that. "So I ended up practicing singing and raping. A couple years later I made a CD, left my family, and came here."

"So how did you get your manager?" She asked me out of curiosity.

"Oh Stein? I've known him for years he was aunt's manager but she retired early after an accident happened. He ended up coming over one day and I began talking to him about becoming an famous artist. I showed him what I could do and we've been working together since." I smirked again and she smiled at me.

"Well at least you made it here. Now should we start thinking of topics for our song?" She asked me.

"I have two questions first. Are you the only one who can sing or did you get it from somewhere? Also your brother Black*Star what exactly does he do?" I was truly confused.

"I got my voice I think from my mother because she used to sing to me and Star when we were younger to put us to sleep. Black*Star raps and plays the drums and guitar for me. We have a contract with Shibusen Records, but it's more for me than him. He is considered an artist but he chooses not to be in the light that much. He really just makes singles every so often, or is featured in my albums." Maka said nonchalantly.

"Ok we should do a love song because I haven't made any yet." I paused for a minute still thinking, then I got the best idea. "How about we do a sort of mash up but it comes into one song in the end?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look and that told me to further explain it.

"Like two stories put into one to make the perfect story. We would have the same beat but its like one song honestly." I tried to make it as simple as possible and I think She finally got it.

"So we would have the same topic but somewhat different lyrics?" She asked one final question.

"Yea exactly." I told her.

"That sounds fun! We could have Black*Star rap on it in the beginning or you could." She said excitedly.

"Yea we could do that but we should write the song first." I replied back to her.

She walked over and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and started to dial a number.

"Well we could use Black*Stars help right now because he can do the drums to give us an idea for our lyrics." She told me then she walked into the recording part of the room and talked to Black*Star.

That guy really didn't like me. I'll just have to get used to him and maybe he'll come around. I was deep in my thoughts when she came back into the room.

"He's on his way out here. He thought that was an awesome idea for a song."

About two minutes later Black*Star burst into the room and yelled. "Your God has arrived to help you with your peasant song."

"Shut up and start to play a beat on the drums." Maka told him in the most boring way she could.

"Fine!"

He ran to the drums and began on a catchy beat. I started to bob my head to the beat he was making it was cool. Maka walked over to the Mixing Board.

"Soul turn on the mic next to the drums so I can record his beat. Then be absolutely silent." She told me while still messing with some knobs.

I did as she told and we recorded Black*Star's beat. She began to play with the board some more, for about 30 minutes with some headphones on. Black*Star and I began to talk while she was doing her thing. We were on the topic of best video games ever made when Maka sighed and looked over at us.

"I did it!" She yelled as she hit play and we listened to it.

"Wow this is a great beat." I told her.

Just as she was about to answer me a roll of thunder came in through the cracked window and the sound of rain coming down shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh shit my bike and bag are going to get soaked!" I said frantically while grabbing my jacket and making my way to the door. "I have to get to Stein's house anyways he needs me to help him with something over night and I need to get there before my motorcycle gets soaked and I can't ride it."

"You can just stay here for the night, call your manager, and tell him you got caught in the rain. We can put your motorcycle in the garage." She said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Alright fine, but we have to hurry before it gets soaked." I told her.

I wasn't expecting her to let me stay over. I was really anticipating her to let me leave and making go to Stein's. I looked back at her and she waved her hand at Black*Star who made his way over to help me.

"Come back in here when you guys are done." She yelled as we ran out into the rain.

"The garage is on the right side of the house I'll go open the doors for you dude." Black*Star said to me.

I nodded and made my way to the front of the house. My bike was being rained on, but it was only slightly wet because it wasn't raining hard. I hopped on, started the bike up, and rode into the garage to see Black*Star.

He closed the door and I grabbed my bag out of the compartment under my seat.

I looked around the garage and my jaw dropped. In the far corner of the Garage was a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1. It was all black with a red strip on the bottom of the side of the car. It had a shine that told you it was recently cleaned. Right next to it was an all blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS. I was in awe. I couldn't believe the condition these cars were in.

"Man all your cars are awesome, but I have to say I am in love with that Mustang." I told him with a smirk dreaming about giving the muscle car a test drive.

"Haha neither of these cars aren't mine. The Camaro is mine, but the Mustang isn't. I didn't even rebuild them." He told me while laughing.

"Then whose Mustang is that and who did?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maka, it's her car and she rebuilt both of them." He laughed even more.

"Seriously tiny little Maka built the inside of these cars? How and where did she learn this from?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You have to ask her that." He said while walking out of the door. "Come on, lets hurry up and get back before we walk in and she throws a fit."

I caught up to him and we talked some more while we walked.

"Why do you seem to hate me?" I asked after a minute.

"I don't really hate you. It's just, I'm very protective of Maka and I don't want her to be hurt like she was when we were kids. I swore to protect her from that type of pain when we were younger." He stopped and sighed. "She's been hurt by plenty of guys and I won't let it happen. She is strong, but she is still a girl. I guess you're cool and I can trust you around my little sister, but I will not let you hurt her. She seems to be taking a liking to you, I can tell you are a good guy and like her too, but I don't know if she will let you in."

"Is it really that obvious that I like her?" I looked at Black*Star and he rolled his eyes. "I do like your sister ok. This is so uncool, but I want to date her." I paused and thought about what he said. "What do you mean that she won't let me in?"

"I don't really want to explain it to you because it's not my place to tell the story. All I can tell you is that Maka hasn't always had a guy she could truly relay on besides me, Kidd, and Crona. She doesn't even truly believe in love anymore. Her past is more horrible than most people could handle. She just doesn't trust guys." He looked at the ground clearly upset about the topic now.

"Don't worry dude. I would never even think about hurting Maka. I would just want to make her smile all the time and be there when she needs someone." I told him and patted his shoulder. "Now come on before she does something horrible to us for keeping her waiting, and so we don't get anymore soaked than we are."

"Haha yeah." He looked over at me, put his hands behind his neck, stared at the sky with the rain pelting his face, and then started to walk to the shed.

He stopped before the door and looked over at me. "I like you, so no hard feelings about earlier, friends?" He held his hand out to me.

"Friends." I shook it then we walked in on Maka sitting on top of the couch, playing the guitar with some sheet music on the seat of the couch.

She looked a little sad and depressed. I wanted to run to over and hold her close to me until she felt better. Just as I was about to say something to let her know we were there, she started to hum a melody.

It went on for about four minutes and ended closing her eyes and sighing.

"HEY DON'T BE SAD-"

"AHHHHHH"

CRASH! Maka fell behind the couch as she screamed. She then peeked her head over the back of the couch and glared at Black*Star as he was doubled over laughing his head off.

"Damn you Star. You could have at least knocked or something. Ugh now my head really hurts thanks a lot." She yelled while holding the side of her head.

Suddenly Black*Star stopped laughing and looked serious. He walked over to Maka and checked her head and looked into her eyes. They seemed to have a wordless conversation with their eyes. He seemed to have changed his personality completely from being goofy and obnoxious to being serious and protective. Now I knew what he meant when he said he would protect Maka from harms way. I looked outside feeling like I was being rude for watching them.

"Hey Soul, let's get some lyrics going with this beat." She said to me, and I whirled around and closed the shed door.

"Yeah let's get going on this song because it's going to be the coolest song the world will ever hear." I said while walking over to the couch and throwing my bag on it besides me.

"Ok well I already have my part down, so you guys want to work on yours and then we'll put it all together?" She asked us.

"Yeah let's do that, but you guys know that a big star like me is going first on the track." Black*Star announced.

"Yes Star we wouldn't want it any other way." Maka deadpanned.

* * *

After about 2 hours we went over our parts and put the song together.

Black*Star went in the studio first so we could add his part to our song Later because we would need him to work the controls when we went in.

He gave us a nod and we started the beat for him.

**Ahuh Ahuh**** (****Angel, Soul Eater)**

**Ahuh, Ahuh (Good girl gone Bad)**

**Ahuh, Ahuh (Take three… Action)**

**Ahuh, Ahuh**

**No clouds in my storms**

**Let it rain I hydroplane in the bank**

**Coming down with the Dow Jones**

**When the clouds come we gone, We Shibusen Records**

**We fly higher than weather**

**And G5's are better, You know me**

**An anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rain day**

**Star, the rain man is back**

**With little Miss Sunshine Angel where you at?**

We Stopped recording after his last line. Black*Star came out and we went in.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers as we held the headphones against one of our ears.

"Let's make a hit." She smiled at me. "Oh and remember to have fun too, feel the music and your lyrics."

Just after she said that the beat started, and she started to sing.

**You have my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in Magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**Because**

**When the sun shines we'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

_**You're becoming a dream to me**_

_**A fairytale fantasy**_

_**Nothing can ever compare**_

_**An image to my memory**_

_**Girl I'm asking could you be my queen**_

_**A vision on a magazine**_

_**That's when I'll be there**_

_**It's something we both share**_

_**When the sun shines we'll shine together**_

_**You know I'll be here forever**_

_**Although it's a lot of rain outside**_

_**Girl it's getting late and you can stay the night**_

_**But you can dip out anytime whenever**_

_**I can call a car I ain't tryna stress yah**_

_**I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper**_

_**Babygirl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**_

_**You can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**_

_**You can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**_

_**You can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**You can run into my arms**_

**Its ok don't be alarmed**

_**(Come into me)**_

**There's no distance in between our love**

_**So go and same my name some more**_

**I'll be all you need and MORE~ **_**Ah…You ready?**_

_**(Because)**_

**When the sun shines we'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be you're friend**

**Took an oath imma stick it out till the end**

_**But you can dip out anytime whenever**_

_**I can call a car I ain't tryna stress yah**_

_**I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper**_

_**Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**_

**Under my Umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

_**You can be my Cinderella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**_

**Under my Umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**It's raining **_**Rainin**_

**Oh baby it's raining **_**Rainin**_

**Baby come into me **_**Oh**_

**Come into me**

**It's raining, **_**Angel**_

**Oh baby it's raining, **_**Angel**_

**You can always come into me**

**Come into me.**

Black*Star stopped the track and edited his part into the song. We sent the song to Justin for him to clean up. We all sat down and just talked about nothing. While we were laughing I remembered something.

"Hey, Maka?"

She stopped laughing and looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"What's up Soul?"

"Whose cars are those in the your garage, because that Mustang is bad ass and cool." I told her with a smirk.

"Oh the Camaro is Star's and the Mustang is mine. I rebuilt the engine to modern times so both of the cars are rebuilt and upgraded." She said with confidence.

"Who taught you how to do that?" I asked her curiosity clearly in my voice.

Her smile faltered and she looked out the window. "When I was a little my papa used to take me and Black*Star with him to the garage whenever he worked on cars. Papa tried to teach Black*Star, but he was top busy trying to get stronger and learn to be a ninja." She giggled a little bit from a previous memory, then locked eyes with me. "I used to be so interested in the way my papa worked on cars that I would watch him the whole time he was out there working. He noticed that and started to teach me how to rebuild them and all the parts that went into making a car. Of course my mama didn't like it, but she let me do it anyway because it was something I enjoyed besides books."

She smiled faintly at me and then Black*Star's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Haha I guess that's my cue that it's time for me to make dinner. What would you like for dinner Soul?" She looked at me with a motherly face.

"Some Chili sounds cool right now." I shrugged

"Fine Chili it is then." She said as she walked to the house.

The rain had let up and was now drizzling. Maka went to work in the kitchen while Black*Star and I played Injustice.

"Dude are you going to try and make a move and my sister?" Black*Star asked while hitting me with a combo attack from Batman.

I blocked his attack with Deathstroke and hit him with a combo and shot him with a gun. "I don't know when, but I want her to warm up to me first."

"Seriously dude, don't be a pussy just do it already." He said while trying to hit me with a bomb.

I dodged and sliced him up some with my sword until his health was where I wanted it to be, then I got him with my special move and won the game.

I dropped the controller on the couch, stood up, and stretched. "Ugh I'm going to take a shower first then I'll go talk to her. Where's my bag?" I looked around and then I found my bag sitting next to the TV. I turned around when I seen Black*Star standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on his face.

We had a stare off. Teal and crimson in a battle for dominance and the bathroom. (1)

"Don't you dare Black*Star."

"What are you going to do about it, Eater boy?"

"Black*Star don't even-"

He bolted up the stairs and I ran after. I grabbed his ankle as he stepped on the last stair and he fell on his face. I smirked and pulled him back as I got up and moved to the bathroom. As soon as I was almost their to the door, he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled. I was instantly choked and freefalling to the floor. As I was falling he laughed and pushed my face back and I landed with a thud on the floor as the bathroom door slammed shut and the water turned on.

I sighed and made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Maka was standing in front of a big pot, with a spoon and bowl in her hand. I coughed and she looked over at me and smiled.

"Well you are right on time. Here's your bowl if you want more you can come and get it." She handed me the bowl as I walked over by her next to the stove and by the sink. "Oh and the cheese if you want it is on the counter next to the crackers."

I put some cheese in my bowl and scraped down the whole bowl. It was great, she was a wonderful cook. I heard the water still running upstairs and got a wicked idea.

"Hey is the sink connected to the bathroom upstairs?" I asked her.

She looked at me and laughed. "So I'm guessing Black*Star Beat you to the bathroom? Yes it does connect to the shower and I do it all the time to him when he takes too long or locks me out of my bathroom and I need a shower."

"Seriously, this is great." I turned to the sink and turned on the hot water.

We both heard a scream and then a thud. It was too funny to hold in so we laughed.

"Quit playing Eater! That isn't funny douche bag." Black*Star yelled.

I turned off the hot water and waited a minute, then turned oh the cold water.

"COLD, COLD, COLD."

We laughed until we had tears in our eyes and looked at one another. Her eyes were a shimmering emerald color that I wanted to get lost in them. I was going to tell her about them when she spoke up.

"Do you need to take a shower?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Well the only other shower is in my room, so you can take the one in there. Oh and you are lucky because my bathroom is not connected to anything in the house so he won't be able to mess with your water." She smiled.

"Can you show me where everything is then?" I asked her with a smirk.

She looked at me and walked past me and I followed behind her with my bag over my shoulder.

She showed me where the towels were and took a bottle of shampoo and body wash from Black*Star's room. I was following her when she opened a door to a random room next to hers.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch so you can sleep in the guest bedroom." She said to me as I put my bag on the bed.

"Why is it so close to your room? Do you want me to keep you company tonight?" I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just thought you wouldn't want to hear Star snore and not get a goodnights sleep. Oh, you just reminded me stay away from the things in my room!" She glared at me then she left.

Maka was just a complicated person. Just when I thought that I had her figured out she threw something else in the mix to confuse me even more.

Sighing I went into her room to take a shower.

**Maka POV-**

I walked back down stairs and plopped on the couch. I heard my cell phone go off in the kitchen. After rolling my eyes and cursing people about bad timing and never being able to relax, I got off the couch to retrieve it.

_Kidd ) Hey Maka what are you doing two weeks from now?_

_Maka ) Ummm IDK. I was hoping to hang out wit you guys since that's my birthday, but Death is throwing the party for me._

_Kidd ) Oh right I forgot about my father's arrangements. While I guess I will have to talk to him about it._

_Maka ) yea sure Kidd_

_Kidd ) Alright. Bye Maka_

_Maka ) Goodnight Kidd_

That was weird normally Kidd would have waited until he seen me in person if he was going to ask me something like that. I guess he was in a rush or something.

I shrugged my shoulders, went into the study, and began to read one of my series I was stuck on. It was a story about a girl with a scarred past and a boy her age who has one to, but he has gotten over his past. He sees that the girl is holding something back and wants to help her, but she shuts him out. He tries again and again until she begins to open up to him and they eventually fall in love.

I lost track of time and needed to get in the shower. So I ran upstairs and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of athletic short shorts with a sports bra. Then made my way to my bathroom.

I placed my clothes on the counter and walked back out of the bathroom and into my room. I put my cell phone on its charger and took my hair down from its ponytail. I walked in the bathroom and locked the door to stop any white haired, red eyed perverts from spying on me in the shower. One could never be too careful.

After I had shaved my legs, washed my hair, and body. I grabbed my towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body. I got dressed in record time, walked out of the bathroom, and was about to flop on my bed and go to sleep when I noticed Soul sitting on my bed with a major blush and some blood trickling from his nose. Just as I was about to say something a breeze hit me and I realized I had no shirt over my bra.

My mind went in 20 different directions and I zoomed to my closet and threw on the closest tank top. I looked at myself before a came out and seen that the shirt was a little see through. You could only see my bra a little bit but not as much as if I had not shirt on.

I walked back out and sat on the other side of my bed, and looked at the now gathered Soul.

"Um I was going to ask you if you had any plans in a week?" He gazed into my eyes.

I stared back into his and found nothing, but pure kindness. I swallowed and answered him.

"No I don't why ask?"

"I was wondering would you like to go to a concert with me. My brother is going to be playing here, so he gave me two free VIP tickets to watch and come backstage after the performance to catch up on life. So would you like to come with me?" He asked me with a slight blush.

"Yes I would like that, but you have to agree to 3 conditions first." I told him with a small smile.

"What are the conditions then?" He questioned with an raised eyebrow.

"First, you have to come to my birthday party Death is throwing. Second, I will be singing a few songs at a charity event that I founded and you have to come and sing some songs with me. Third, you have to teach me how to drive a motorcycle. Deal?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Deal," He smirked and I felt chills go down my spine, "But I have some conditions, too."

* * *

**That is the end of Ch. 4! Sorry for the delay college things needed to be done first.**

**Special thanks to Lentarthurk14 for editing my grammar mistakes!**

**Tsubaki: Please read and review. It makes Avi really happy.**

**Black*Star: Next time on When The Beat Stops. Family and Other Things.**


End file.
